


Drowned [Multiple Endings]

by CalzoneCat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama, Dramatic, Drowning, Fluff, Multi, Pool, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalzoneCat/pseuds/CalzoneCat
Summary: The brothers invite you to swim! Although they're too late to realize that you don't know how.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 804





	1. The Incident

Your D.D.D. vibrated on your bed, the loud squawking of a crow disturbing you from your Demon History homework. You sighed. This homework wasn't going to finish itself and you had a lot you needed to finish. Walking over to your bed, you opened your newest message from Leviathan. _"Hey !! We're all meeting at the indoor pool at R.A.D. in 10 minutes! Bring your suit!"_ Your brows knit in confusion as he instantly sent a map ping to his location. Swimming, now? You didn't pack a suit when you were summoned to the Devildom, but that was the least of your worries.

Your D.D.D vibrated again as you received another message, this time from Asmodeus." _Check your wardrobe~"_ it read, with him sending a winky kiss emote. Sighing and pocketing your D.D.D , you opened your wardrobe to find high-waisted bikini bottoms with a plunge top to match. Your face flushed red and you grit your teeth. _How dare him!_ You thought, your ears read from embarrassment. Thinking of all the brothers seeing you in something so promiscuous made you want to hide under your bed covers.

You were ready to chuck your phone at the wall as it vibrated a third time, this time from Mammon. "Lucifer says be here in 5! We're starting soon!" You practically ripped off your clothes and slipped into the suit, surprised at how perfect it fit your form. _I wonder if thats's also one of Asmo's powers...If it is, its's lousy! and I never want him to use it again!_ You let out a frantic wail as you stubbed your toe in a hurry. Pulling a hoodie over your head and slipping on some pajama shorts, you burst out of the house in your tennis shoes. You hated looking so ridiculous in public but you didn't want to be late. The only reason you were going was because it was mandatory by Lucifer the last thing you wanted was to disappoint him. You whipped out your D.D.D. , jogging towards the coordinates of Levi's location until you reached the R.A.D.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Your legs were sore and your breathing was labored by the time you reached the pool room. Yelling and splashing was already heard from inside. You had left your belongings in the locker room, dropping them off next to a pile of the brothers' belongings. Opening a suite of glass doors, you walked into the pool room with your fists clenched so tightly, your knuckles were turning white.

Asmodeus was the first to see you! "Yes! You made it!" He hoisted himself out of the pool, the bare minimum of muscle showing in his arms, water droplets cascading down his gorgeous complexion. "I see the suit fit! I knew it would!" He clapped happily and gave you a firm hug. You blushed but appreciated his gesture, wrapping your arms around him. "NO TOUCHING!" Mammon hollered from a few feet away. Satan smirked as he gave his older brother a noogie. "What's the matter Mammon, you jealous?" Mammon growled and splashed forcefully at the blonde. "Oi, I _just_ said no touching you-" He was cut off as Lucifer aimed a powerful wave of water at his face, causing the white-haired demon to go down under, bubbles rising from where he was before. A devilish grin appeared on Lucifer's features. Beel and Belphie were busy playing pool volleyball, and you were surprised at how swift they moved in the water. I suppose for demons, everything they did was with great speed.

You flinched as Leviathan hugged you around your waist from behind, goosebumps rising as cold water from his body met your skin. You blushed, unopposed to his affection, and gently patted his mop of wet hair. Mammon came up for air with a gasp and immediately glared in your direction! "What did I say about touching!?" He yelled. "Get in here before I drown ya' in your own blood and tears!" Oh no. "Ready Asmo?" Levi smirked and his brother nodded with a beam. They had both picked you up by your sides, your arms over their shoulders. "H-hey w-wait a minute!" You stammered, anxiety shooting through your body from head to toe tip. You weren't ready. "SPLASH!" The brothers yelled in unison as they threw you clear over Satan, Lucifer and Mammon, even farther than where Beel and Belphie were playing ball. Asmodeus laughed loudly and Leviathan put his hands on hips proudly. "A perfect throw!" he bragged. Mammon winced as he watched you collide with the water at such force that the water leaped somewhat out of the pool from your impact. "Erm...dont'cha think you guys overdid it a bit?" 


	2. Beelzebub

You wailed loudly as you flew through the air, the breath being crushed from your lungs as you hit the water with great force. You thrashed your arms wildly, trying to search for something to hold on to but to no avail. Your head burst from the water, only to be submerged again by a wave created from your impact with the water. You cried out in terror, unable to form words since the waves of water wouldn't stop hitting your face, and the lack of oxygen made your head spin. The more you thrashed your arms and legs, the weaker you felt. Between the blood roaring in your ears and the waves hitting your face nonstop, you could hear the brothers yelling over the situation. 

Your thrashing started to falter as you began to feel exhausted, but a strong arm wrapped around your middle and carried you quickly through the rigorous water. You weakly moved your head to look over at your savior, though the dizziness of your vision made it difficult. Beelzebub clenched his jaw, an anxious expression on his face as he stood up in the shallow end of the pool, carrying you bridal style. Your breathing was labored and your head spun as the harsh lights of the pool room reached your immediate vision. Too tired and frightened to think, you rest your head on his shoulder and your vision faded to black. Beel climbed the steps out of the pool, very carefully making sure not to slip with you in his arms.

Mammon was the first one to reach you both, his eyes ablaze with concern and worry. "A-are they okay? They're not bleedin' or nothin' right!?" He frantically moved the wet hair out of your face with a trembling hand, though you did not stir. Lucifer, Belphie, Satan, and Asmodeus all came over hurriedly, panic evident on all of their faces. Asmodeus look horrified, for once realizing the danger he put you in. "I-I thought they would be able to..." He bit his lip and looked down abashedly, clenching his fists. Leviathan came up slowly behind everyone else, tears threatening to spill over. "It's both of our faults...Don't blame only you." He murmured, eyeing your figure remorsefully. 

Your breathing had stabilized but you were deadweight in Beel's arms. Lucifer cleared his throat, glancing briefly at your limp form before continuing. "We must return to the house. Leviathan and Asmodeus, we're going to talk once we get there." Asmo and Levi flinched as he gave them a final glare before heading to the locker room. Everyone followed sulkily after him. Beel gazed down at your face, small whines emitting from your closed lips as he tried his best not to jostle you. He gently rested his lips on your forehead for a moment, a gesture he made sure no one else saw, and you curled into his chest. At first he wasn't sure what to think of you when you first arrived in the Devildom, but after all the times you spent comforting him during his nightmares and painful memories, he realized that you were truly special to him. He pursed his lips and blinked, a fiery determination lighting his gaze. He was going to make sure this would never happen again. Not while he was around.

You awoke wrapped in a fluffy blanket. At least, you thought it was a blanket. You inhaled through your nose, instantly recognizing Beel's cologne. It was his sweater. You sat up instantly, regretting the action immediately as your chest ached and your head spun. Moaning softly and holding back tears, you laid back down again, seeking refuge in Beel's scent. "Ah, you're awake. You've been out for a good twelve hours. No where close to my record though." Belphegor had climbed out of his bed at the sound of your moan and now sat at the foot of the bed. "Where's Beel?" You asked, wincing at how hoarse your voice sounded. Belphie smiled, clucking his tongue and stretching his arms. "Mmm he went out to grab some food. It's the first time he's been out actually. He sat with you and didn't even eat a thing." Be fore you could open your mouth, the creak of the bedroom door caught your attention. 

Holding at least twenty to-go boxes all in two paper bags stood Beel, immediately setting the food down and walking quickly to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling? I was so worried..." He murmured quietly. You were grateful the twins weren't loud, as you were positive any loud noise would give you a migraine. "I-im better...My head and chest hurt though." At ease he sighed calmly, sitting down on his knees and eyeing you with pure sympathetic affection. "I was scared that it would've been worse...I'm glad that you're awake now though." Beel spoke softly. Belphie stood up, walking towards the doorway. "I know you two are gonna be all lovey-dovey and I don't want to watch any of it, so if you need me I'll be in Levi's room." He said curtly before closing the door behind him. You let out a giggle as Beel took one of your hands in his. "I'm here for you whenever you need me, okay?" He looked at you like a puppy who was left alone for an entire day. You smiled and blushed, taking your other hand and running your fingers through his ginger locks. He leaned into your touch, groaning softly as his hunger was muted by your touch. "You must be hungry...please eat, or else you might chew my hand off." He let out a laugh and rose to his feet. "Anything for you, my precious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhHH this was fun to write ! i had no idea who to write first for this fic and i decided that Beel would be the best option! another chapter shall come tommorow :>


	3. Satan

Satan narrowed his eyes at your falling figure, the impact causing multiple "Ooo!!..." 's to resonate from the brothers. Something was wrong but he couldn't put it directly to mind. Plunging his head under the water to watch you, the situation was made much clearer. You were writhing fitfully under the water, arms and legs dancing wildly out of control. Your head was no where near the surface and he could feel the fear and anxiety pulsating through you. Moving backwards a few paces, he planted his feet on the wall of the pool, tensing his leg muscles as he pushed off forcefully.

The water showed you no mercy as it suffocated your every movement. Your limbs were growing stiff and heavy yet you kept fighting, desperate to feel anything you could touch to stabilize yourself. Your chest begged for air but you couldn't tell which was up nor down. You were about to give up when you squealed, feeling arms encompassing your body, immediately choking as the last of your oxygen was spent. The flow of water moved so fast around you and you gasped as your head broke the surface.

Satan had missile launched himself from the wall of the pool to your drowning self, and continued until you both reached the shallow end of the pool. Carefully, he had pulled you up onto the steps descending into the water, but no further as he was afraid of moving you around too much. Coughing up mouthfuls of water, you spluttered and sobbed as his hand brushed away the strands of hair that were caught on your face. Lucifer was the first to approach, followed closely by everyone else. "Satan!" He bellowed, anger sparked his gaze, but it was truly marked with worry and fear. "Why didn't you wait for everyone else to help!? You could've drowned too! Then what would we have done?" Satan retaliated immediately, and though your skin was cold and riddled with goosebumps, you could feel the heat emitting from his body.

"How dare you..." His voice was broken and shallow, and you could tell how much energy was taken out of him from the whole ordeal. Lucifer was slightly taken aback at how quiet he spoke. "I'm not some dumb child, Lucifer. And as much as you enjoy bossing everyone around, just admit that you did nothing this time." You and the rest of the brothers shuddered as Lucifer's demon form had ruptured. Prepared to grab Satan by his neck, his growled with undisguised hatred, but stopped as soon as he saw your face. You look defeated, your breaths coming in no more than whispers, and you trembled slightly against Satan's chest. Your eyes shone with grief and exhaustion. "Please no..." you pleaded. 

Lucifer huffed angrily, but whipped around, stalking back towards the locker room. Satan gazed down at you, his expression unreadable. "I'm sorry about that..."He murmured and shook his head. "No, I should be apologizing to Lucifer...I know he was only worried but I can't stand his nagging and I couldn't resist the impulse..." Asmodeus and Leviathan came up behind him, their eyes dim with regret. "We are so, _so_ sorry..." Asmodeus spoke quietly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Leviathan was already crying, his voice a cracking mess. "I didn't know you couldn't swim and we never would've..." He broke off with a hiccup. "It's okay. I really want to go back to the house though." Your voice was quiet and hoarse. Beelzebub looked as though he was going to offer to carry you back but a look from Satan made him change his mind. Your legs wobbled as Satan stood you up on your feet, embracing you. You put your arm around his shoulder, and he held your hip as you helped you walk towards the suite doors. 

You stirred, the crackle of a fireplace the first sound to reach your ears. You were laying on a couch, Satan's sweater and a brown fuzzy blanket draped over your figure. Satan sat nearby at a desk, piles of books lay open and you could hear him muttering and writing things down. After helping you clean yourself up, he decided to take you to the study to help you rest while he finished up some research he said he'd be working on. Sitting up slowly, you softly called out to him. He looked over, immediately getting up and walking over to you, getting onto his knees. His hands ever so gently threaded through your hair and he smiled with utmost sincerity. "Are you feeling better, kitten?" Your face flushed and you crinkled your nose. "D-don't say that! But yes I-I am." You stuttered and he let out a small laugh. There was a knock at the door, and Satan's emerald gaze flicked to the door. "Come in."

Lucifer appeared in the door way, very faintly blushing as he saw the both of you. "Can I talk to you both...please?" His voice was quiet and his eyes were apologetic. Satan stood up, eyeing him with guarded curiosity. "Very well." Lucifer took a breath. "I apologize for my outburst at the pool...You did right by saving them, and I thank you. It wasn't right of me to yell at you." He pursed his lips and glanced at you before looking back at Satan, who nodded appreciatively. "I'm sorry I said what I said. I just realized the best way to solve the situation, and I didn't want them to suffer for long. I appreciate you always doing your best to help us, Lucifer." With that being said, the blonde demon stepped forward, giving Lucifer a firm hug. The oldler demon was taken aback, but returned the gesture. "You're both so cute!" You cooed from your spot on the couch and they instantly broke apart, blushing fiercely. "Watch your tone." Lucifer said fiercely, but his blush disguised his relief. He turned around quickly, muttering "Dinner is in ten." before closing the door behind him.

You giggled as Satan sat down on his knees again, leaning over to kiss your nose. "Say anything like that again and I will kill you." He murmured and you nodded wordlessly, a smile gracing your lips. You sat up, ungraciously throwing your upper half on top of him to give him hug. He let out a grunt as you laughed happily. "Thank you for saving me today." Blushing, he pulled you away off the couch completely, holding you close and resting his lips on the top of your head. "Of course...Never be afraid to come for me for help, my kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D i hope yall are enjoying this fic as much as I am !! coming up with ways to save drowning people is actually pretty hard but I'm enjoying it uwu


	4. Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this as crack because belphie would DEFINITELY let beel handle any life threatening situation. i had no clue how to write this sarcastic lazy lump saving someone from drowning so i wanted to have some fun with it.

Belphegor grinned as he watched you plummet ungracefully into the water. But his smile quickly evaporated when he looked upon the fear in your eyes when you emerged from the con-caving waves. Your hands waved frantically and your screams for help were cut off by the water that flooded your mouth. He tensed as he racked his brain, trying to find the best way to save you. It would’ve been easiest to let his brother do it, but with all the nights Belphie made you comfort him from his lack of ability to sleep, it was his turn to help you.

Belphegor turned quickly to face his brother. “Beel! I need you to throw me at them.” Beel looked at him dumbfounded, his mouth agape. “Are you out of your mind?” He managed to say at last and Belphie clenched his jaw as your screaming echoed through the room. “There’s no time, just do it! I know what to do!” Beel was going to object but he knew the relationship between you two was strong and he decided to trust his brother. Carefully, he picked up his twin and prepared to throw.

Your breath came in ragged gasps as you clawed at the water. Through the waves coming over top your head and the spots that dimpled your vision through lack of oxygen, you saw Beelzebub raise… _Belphegor over his head?_ The fear that pulsed through your veins escalated and you tried to shout over the water that hit your face. “S-stop!” It came out brokenly and absolutely no one heard it. “Don’t you **dare!”** The yell of Lucifer was the last thing you heard before real disaster struck.

You squealed loudly and tried to turn around as Belphie landed squarely ontop of you, and together you plunged into the water. _Thud!_ Belphie’s head collided painfully with yours and the sound of the muffled impact was the last thing you heard before blacking out. His face contorted in pain, he wrapped his arms around your waist and both your heads' broke the surface of the water as he began to back-kick towards the stairs of the pool.

Beelzebub and Lucifer met him half way through, Beel scooping him out of the water while Lucifer picked you up and laid you down on the ground. You were still, but the slight rise and fall of your chest showed you were still alive. Lucifer rounded onto his younger brother, his wings puffed out and his eyes a deadly shade of blood red. "You are _very_ lucky they're alive. I don't know if I will be able to say the same about the both of you in the next ten seconds." Beel winced and Belphie let out a hoarse groan as he was held in his brothers arms; but before they could say anything, Asmo and Levi stepped up behind them. 

"If anyone is to blame for this, it's us."Asmo held his hands in front of him politely, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he felt Lucifer's anger wafting through the air. "T-They never would've been in danger if it wasn't for us. Belphie and Beel only tried to help." Levi stammered. Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, his anger slightly ebbing but the atmosphere still thick with tension. "We're going home immediately." He finished after a brief period of silence, and made his way to the suite doors. Belphegor wriggled in Beel's grasp. "Put me down! I'm fine." Satan sighed as he watched him walk over to your body, slowly picking you up bridal style. Though the strenuous effort showed showed in his furrowed brows, his eyes shone with determination to finish taking care of you. "Y'know, that was so idiotic of you that it seems like something _Mammon_ would've done." Satan said with a small smirk and Mammon glared at him. "Not funny. And aye, Belph- _careful!_ Don't drop them! Let me help you!"

You awoke to a light pounding in your head and you groaned softly. "Oh, you're awake." A soft voice spoke next to you and you opened your eyes to see Belphegor, playing lazily with his D.D.D. "What...happened?" You winced when you heard your voice; it was raw and cracked easily. He looked over at you and you noticed how truly exhausted his face was. "My plan was to knock you out so you'd stop panicking in the water...But I didn't really have anything to knock you out with so..." You glared at him and he sighed, closing his eyes. "It was bullshit and I'm sorry, but I really wanted to try to help. I feel like you're always helping me and seeing you drowning...I couldn't just watch. You gingerly held one of his hands and he opened his eyes again, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"It was stupid."You murmured, but your eyes twinkled with good nature. "But I'm not dead, so I thank you. You really should've let Beel take care of it though." You giggled and he pulled his pillow over his face. "I know! I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He uncovered his face and suddenly wrapped his arms around you, snuggling into the crook of your neck. "I'm sorry I almost practically killed you today." He almost whispered and you threaded your fingers into his hair, humming softly. "It's okay, I forgive you." You murmured. The warmth of his body made you close your eyes, and together you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to write your own version of this chapter because i definitely had no inspiration at all hkjckj


	5. Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick note !!!!   
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/655527094696280064/674472308089421855/image0.png
> 
> this is very much canon and it makes me very happy. if my chapters appear to be getting shorter, i apologize ! my day is being consumed so im writing these before i go to bed. and ya girl loves her sleep so i try not to ramble on as much ~

As much as Levi disliked leaving his room, planning with Asmodeus to surprise you with a magnificent splash attack made the situation ten times better. But as you tried to come up for air in a flurry of chaotic arm waves, he immediately knew what was going on.

Not only was Leviathan a demon of Envy, he was a demon of the depths of the sea. He may not be the most socially adept, but he is the third oldest for a reason. Diavolo had tasked him with being the Grand Admiral of the Hell's Navy, and it was his job to oversee the status of the crews as well as their well-being. Being in the navy for years, Levi knows right off the bat when someone is unable to swim. The last time he saw someone drowning, however, was quite a long time ago. And it frightened him even more knowing that you were a fragile human. But he knew if you needed saving, the savior was going to be him.

"Oh my goodness, they can't swim!" Asmo's voice was full of panic as your screaming echoed through the pool room. The terror on your face was the last of the suffering that Levi could watch. Within seconds, he ran to the very edge of the pool, entering his demon form and diving straight into the water. His long serpentine tail acted as an extra limb that helped him navigate expertly through the messy waves. Your head was bobbing up and down beneath the water when he approached your convulsing body.

Ever so carefully he wrapped his arms around your middle, holding you up above the water long enough for you to get a few mouthfuls of air, before starting to bring you to the edge of the pool. You weren't sure if he was able to keep you afloat on his own so you began moving your legs and arms again, trying hard not to splash or hit him. "Please, relax. It's okay, I got you." Levi had spoke into your ear with such calm directness that you stopped your movements completely. Levi reached the edge of the pool with you with no effort whatsoever. You grabbed feebly at the edge with your hands as Leviathan hoisted you up to where the brothers were waiting to pull you out. Satan had wrapped a towel around you in an instant while Lucifer looked you in your eyes, asking if you could understand where you were and if you could breathe okay.

Levi grunted as he climbed out of the pool, his horns and tail fading as he walked over to your quivering state on the marble tile. "That was brilliant Levi...who would've thought you were in the Navy." Beelzebub murmured, sitting closely next to Belphie and Satan. The brothers all mumbled in agreement. "Thank you..." Leviathan said quietly, but his focus was all on you. His eyes were pools of anxiety, and he squeezed one of your hands in his. His hair hung in his face and he opened his mouth to speak, but he just let out a sigh and moved to avoid your gaze.

"Come." Lucifer broke the silence, signaling for everyone to leave. "We need to get them warm and dry. Asmo and Levi, I'll speak to you once we get home."

It had been hours after the event at the pool, and you felt a whole lot better after a long nap and a small meal. But now you felt for the one who saved you. Leviathan had shut himself up in his room once you all returned home, and he hasn't been out since. You appreciated the brothers looking out for you, making sure you were comfortable and that you weren't lonely; but you missed the way Levi would take care of you, and then deny it out of embarrassment. You took a breath and headed up the stairs. 

Approaching his room, you softly knocked on the door, waiting for the secret question to gain access. It never came and you began to worry. "Levi?" You called out to him through the door as you twiddled your thumbs. "I-It's me! I wanted to thank you for saving me today. Can I come in ?" You grasped and turned the doorknob, finding it to be unlocked. Entering his room, you spotted him laying in his bathtub, his head resting on a pillow, looking up at the ceiling. You made your way over to him, mumbling a small "Hi." as to not spook him.

"Are you okay...?" You said quietly to him as you sat on your knees next to the tub. His gaze settled on you and you pursed your lips. His eyes were dark and once he spoke, his voice was husky and dry. "You never would've been in that situation if it wasn't for me...and what if I couldn't have saved you? What if you..." He broke off as his gaze drifted into nothingness and you sighed. Getting up, you stepped into the tub, alertness returning to his eyes and his movements. He fidgeted as he felt you on his legs, very much surprised although not uncomfortable. You took one of his hands in yours and looked at him meaningfully.

"Remember when I told you I liked you the way you were? I never meant nor ever will mean that in any other way." You whispered softly, squeezing his hand tight. A bright blush traveled from his cheeks to his ear tips, and his mouth gaped like a goldfish. "You said you were too weak to save me if anything ever happened to me, and yet you did so today. I don't trust anyone more than you with my life, Levi, especially after today. You're not some dumb otaku that you think you are. You're my hero." His eyes glowed with affection, and tears threatened to spill over as he pressed his forehead against yours, his voice a cracking mess."I-I am so sorry... I really truly am. I put you, my love, in danger. I could've lost you, a-and I never want anything like that to happen again." Tears gathered at his chin and fell as he wrapped his arms around you and held you close. "It's okay, I'm here. I always will be, for you." You whispered against his chest, curling into his figure as he laid back in the tub, and the last thing you heard before falling asleep in his embrace was the quiet ambiance of his aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to put in more convincing from the brothers to save you, but when someone's drowning, ya gotta do that stuff fast. ;o i hope you liked this part!!


	6. Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was nice writing Asmo, since I never saw myself doing it tbh. His character never sparked interest in me, but i guess i do have a soft spot for boys like him every once in a while ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨

Asmodeus clapped happily as the water engulfed your body, grinning smugly over at Levi. "You guys are evil, y'know." Mammon muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Aw lighten up, we're just playing!" Asmo teased; but as he looked over at you, his blood ran cold. You cried out, your arms flailing wildly above your head and Asmo gasped. "A-are they drowning?! Ugh, I know what to do..."

Running his fingers through his hair, he winced as your splashing grew more desperate and your yells carried through the room. Asmodeus took a hair band off his wrist, humming nervously as he quickly pulled his hair back into a short ponytail. Grabbing a pool noodle, he started to run. "Asmo wh-" Mammon began, but he stopped as Asmodeus ran around the pool edge, quickly throwing the pool noodle as close as possible to you.

You lunged at it, sinking your nails in and holding on for dear life as you coughed and spluttered. "I hate you." You rasped in-between ragged breaths and Asmo bit his lip. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know sweetheart, honest. I'd never want you to drown." He smiled sadly and reached his hand out to you as you drifted towards the pool edge. 

Gripping your upper arm and your side, he half pulled, half dragged you out of the water and onto the tile. The brothers had all exited the pool and met you both in a disorganized circle. You let out a small squeak of a sneeze as Belphie draped a towel over your shoulders. Levi sat on his knees, his face screwed up with tears. "I-I'm so sorry, are you alright?! I was so scared." He sobbed as Lucifer crossed his arms, glaring at both him and Asmo, who was gently rubbing your shoulders and promising you that he'd make up for his mistake. "All of you back to the house, this instant." He demanded, turning on his heel and walking out the doors.

Asmo had offered to give you a piggyback ride for the walk home, and you accepted. Your limbs had felt like jelly and you were grateful, although Mammon was not. "Why _him?_ Let me do it!" He objected loudly, and only stopped when Lucifer forcefully made him walk in front of all of you. You inhaled deeply and sighed, the smell of roses greeting your nose. Asmo had showered with his favorite rose scented shampoo and it relieved any tension you had felt earlier.

Asmo chuckled as he heard your breath leave your lips. "Doesn't it smell wonderful?" He beamed and let out a small giggle. "I always use my _Guitton Rose's Grandeur_ shampoo if I feel stressed..." As you approached the front doors of the house, you slowly slid off his back. "T-thank you for carrying me..." You murmured, smiling at him. Asmo ran his fingers through his hair and beamed. "Only for you, doll! My brothers are far too boisterous and undeserving of my affections." With that, he winked and opened the door for you.

Once you had all eaten dinner, instead of going to your room, you decided to spend some time with Asmodeus. It was uncommon as, frankly, his shamelessness in any situation would get on your nerves. But after the effort he put into making sure you were comfortable after the incident, you wanted to see him again. You knocked on his door, pursing your lips. "Asmooo? It's meee! I'm coming in, okay?"

You opened the door, finding the room dim with only a few candles lit. As usual, the room smelled faintly of roses, but something was off. It was quiet. You looked over at the bed to find Asmo laying quietly, his mind lost in thought. He looked over at you and smiled. "Oh hi. I'm sorry if I ignored you I was just...thinking about today."

"As much as my perfect self deserves to be seen by the world, today I...wasn't thinking about the world for once." You sat on the edge of the bed and listened, his voice a new tone. You had never heard him speak genuinely before, and you didn't want him to stop.

"It was scary, watching you cry like that. It made me feel guilty...I know I call out my brothers for being stupid, but I guess _I_ was the stupid one today." He looked over at you, his eyes brimming with emotion and you felt your throat run dry. "I promise I'll never do anything so stupid with you again. The last thing I want is to become a Mammon." He made a face and you smiled, though his words stuck with you. Leaning over, you cuddled close to him, his soft gasp turning into a smile as he wrapped his arms around your figure. "Oh honey, be careful! You might not be leaving tonight~." He murmured and you looked at him in the eyes, smiling whole-heartedly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


	7. Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; thank you for your patience !!!! i've been doin a lot this past week so i haven't been able to write as much, but i'm gettin' back into it !! i hope yall enjoy this chapter ~

Your lungs ached and you saw spots. The churning of the water made you dizzy and your fight with the water made your limbs heavy. Your head burst from the water, your terrified yelling interrupted as a figure swooped from above, grasping your upper half with strong arms. You cried out weakly as you were lifted out of the pool, carried swiftly over the churning water, and set gently onto the cool floor tiles. 

"H-Hey! Are you okay?!" A hand swift but gentle brushed the strands of wet hair that clung to your face, and you recognized the voice immediately to be Mammon's. He had you seated in his lap, his demon form bare for all to see, and his wings curled around you in a protective state. His eyes were glazed with worry as he held you close, drops of water from his hair falling to your skin. "Thank you..." You murmured weakly enough for him to hear, before you closed your eyes and fell limp from exhaustion. The brothers had exited the pool quickly to gather around you both.

"W-wha! Hey, don't fall asleep on me! Please!" Mammon's voice filled with panic as he held you tighter in his arms. Satan stifled a sigh and crossed his arms, his sharp gaze raking over your body for a mere moment before speaking. "Mammon it's fine. They're still breathing so they've passed out from exhaustion. We should probably go back to the house." Lucifer stepped forward. "As much as I believe that you're the last person to deserve praise for anything, Mammon, I thank you for saving them." His tone was firm, but his eyes showed relief and pride in their murky depths. 

Mammon sighed and nodded, rising slowly and holding you carefully in his arms. He glanced murderously at Asmodeus and Levi, who stood motionless next to Beel and Belphie. "As much as I hate this whole babysittin' crap that Lucifer forced me into..." He started. His voice was clear and unwavering, the only other sound in the room was the soft lapping of the water in the pool. "If any of ya' ever put my human in danger again, you're gonna' regret it."

Levi flinched and Asmo wrung his hands nervously. "Listen, we-" "It wasn't like that!" They spluttered over each other but Mammon's deadly gaze silenced them. It wasn't often that the hot-headed second born became angry about anything. But when he did, it was serious. He wasn't called the second most powerful demon for nothing. "Mammon-" Lucifer began, but he was interrupted as Mammon spread his wings suddenly. The air around the brothers whipped violently and they stood defensively against the strong breeze. In a flash of white, Mammon had kicked open the suite doors, his wings flapping powerfully as he made his way back to the House of Lamentation.

You awoke in a thatch of soft warm blankets. Sitting up slowly, you rubbed the sleep from your eyes and let out a big yawn. The shirt you wore, you realized, belonged to Mammon, and a soft blushed tinged your cheeks. You still had your suit on underneath, but just picturing him dressing you in his clothes was enough to make you squirm. You were prepared to get up but you stopped.

The white haired demon had fallen asleep with his upper body on the bed, while his legs lay on the floor. His head lay on his arms, his hair tousled and a serene look graced his features. You smiled and ran a hand gently through his white locks. Grumbling softly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, his lips breaking into a small smile as your gaze met his. "Are ya' feelin' better now...?" His voice was soft and warm, a complete contrast to his normally brash behavior.

You nodded and smiled. "How long have you been here for? You could've laid in the bed you know..." You blushed and looked away at the last statement, and you heard him chuckle. "Only a little while. I'm not surprised that the lil' dinky human would want to have THE Mammon by their side while they rest! But Lucifer would have my tail if I did that..." He shuddered at the thought of his older brother hanging him upside from the ceiling again.

"Come." You spoke firmly, patting the blanket next to you, and he spared no moment in climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around you. Sighing contentedly, you listened to his heartbeat as you lay your head on his chest. "Thank you for saving me...I-I know should've known how to swim in the first place a-and I completely ruined th-" A swift kiss interrupted your speech, and you blushed as Mammon tilted your head up towards his own.

"That's the stupidest thing that's come outta' your mouth so far. Don't ya' dare say anythin' like that again, got it?" The corners of your eyes pricked with tears as you nodded and his lips met yours again.


	8. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE

The look you wore on your face before you crashed into the water was one he saw millenniums ago, when he tried to save a certain angel. The screech of your voice cut short by the deafening roar of the splash was all he was willing to listen to any longer.

Lucifer's raven black wings unfurled from his back, his horns growing to a point atop his head. His eyes were slits of fury, his jaw clenched as he dove into the water. Blinded by rage and fear, he disregarded how the water tugged at his wings uncomfortably, his only thought being to make sure you were safe. Lucifer immediately knew your location in the pool due to the unimaginable fear that pulsated off your body. You squealed loudly at his approach, for you only saw a dark silhouette that was unknown to you.

His arms reached out to hold you close to his form as he spread his wings under the waves, the water making his movements sluggish. His anger gave him the stamina he needed. He held your head against his chest with one hand while the other held your back, and he launched himself out of the pool with incredible speed. His wings cut through the water like a hot knife through butter, and the water that surged beneath him was enough to create a small rain inside the building. The water had exited the pool, the brothers being carried along with it.

Lucifer landed onto the floor with a grunt, laying you down with upmost care on the tiles below. His horns and wings had ebbed away as he laid his head down on your chest to assess your breathing. It was slow but steady, and relief had replaced his once overbearing fear. His anger was far from quelled, however. You sat up slowly, shivering as Lucifer draped a towel over your shoulders. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes was enough to inflict death itself. You watched him as he marched over to his brothers, horns and wings making their presence once again.

"Why is it so _fucking_ difficult for all of you to follow my directions!" He bellowed, and you watched as the brothers huddled together, fear marked in their eyes. "Keeping them **safe** is all I asked of you and you can't even do that." Sadness crept into your heart as Lucifer berated them fiercely, his usually neat and combed back hair now hung in his eyes. Mammon's eyes flicked desperately to yours and you swallowed. Lucifer, immediately catching his gaze, turned his venomous gaze onto you as well.

He sighed, his wings drooping with exhaustion and disappointment. He walked back over to you, kneeling to pick you up bridal style. His lips rested briefly on the top of your head, before pulling you close.

"It was my fault." Levi's cracked voice hung in the air, his eyes directed at the ground. Asmodeus stepped up next to him. "Me too..." His voice was soft, his gaze full with regret. Everyone else hung back, the air thick with tension.

You shuddered as Lucifer's body radiated an energy so strong, the pressure overbearing. "You are all to go back to the house. None of you will interrupt them while they are resting from this. **Am I** **clear**?" His last words dripped with venom and the brothers nodded obediently. "Don't look." Lucifer's voice was low enough so that only you could hear. You quickly hid your face in his chest, trembling as he moved with sudden speed. Lucifer shielded your body with his wings as the suite doors you had once entered through shattered before him. You clung desperately to him as his wings beat powerfully, making his way back to the House of Lamentation with you firmly in his grasp. 

Lucifer stretched his back, exhausted after the events of the day. He had taken you straight to his room, and immediately you went to sleep. You lay curled up in his slate colored comforter, and he gazed at you with a mix of affection and disappointment. His muscles were exhausted from his actions in the water and all he wanted to do was fall into bed with you, but he knew he had too much to think about for him to be able to sleep comfortably. 

Wearing nothing but his swim trunks, he sighed and collapsed into a chair. The usual ruckus his brothers would make by now had not been heard. Now he stared at the ceiling, thinking about his actions. Would he punish them? He wasn't so sure. Their intentions weren't bad, but you were in grave danger. He massaged a hand through his hair as he grumbled to himself. While working through his thoughts, he had closed his eyes for a moment. You awoke from your place on his bed, rubbing your eyes with a gently closed fist. "Lucifer?" You said quietly, until realizing that he had dozed off entirely. Getting on your hands and knees, you crawled quietly over to the edge of the bed, watching him nap contentedly.

Time after time, you would always see him working so hard, whether it was with Diavolo, R.A.D. paperwork, or making sure his brothers were taken care of. It wasn't often that you'd see him rest like this, and you guessed that the pool was the straw that broke his back. Tears threatened your vision as you thought of all the work he did to make sure you were taken care of. Although tasking Mammon with taking care of you was a fun little game for him, Lucifer often thought of your well-being. Whether it was calling you to make sure you were comfortable, or berating his brothers over their behavior with you, he did go out of his way to make sure you were safe.

His eyes opened at the sound of your sniffling, and he blinked sleepily. "Hmm? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He spoke clearly, but his gaze was clouded with sleep. You took him by surprise as you slowly arose from the bed, gently cupping his face in your hands. Tears drifted slowly down your blush-tinged cheeks as you smiled affectionately at him. "Thank you for today...and every other day that you've cared for me, Lucifer." He tried to speak but his mind wasn't able to put together a coherent string of words. The nap had wiped his vocabulary, and he could only let a very small smile grace his lips.

A few knocks sounded at the door, and you pulled away from him slowly, sitting back on the edge of the bed. A flash of annoyance twinged in Lucifer's heart but he chose to ignore it. He'd have plenty of time to spend with you later. "Come in."

One by one, the brothers walked slowly into the room, changed into their casual clothes. Lucifer sat up in his chair to look formal, but then furrowed his brows as he realized he wore nothing but his swim suit. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his brothers. "Is there something you all need?" He spoke quietly, forcing a gentle tone to enter his voice.

Mammon was the first to speak, taking a few steps in front. "We know that you know we like to talk bad about ya' and how much you smother us, Lucifer. But really we..." Mammon narrowed his eyes and put a hand to the back of his neck. "We really appreciate you lookin' out for us...we know we fuck up and you want to cast us all out of existence but...we know you need us just as much as we need you..." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, wearing a pout and a blush on his cheeks. The brothers nodded and hummed in agreement, and Lucifer closed his eyes, mulling around a series of sentences in his mind. He was still dazed by your affection and his small nap. He stood up, blinking a couple times, still unsure of what to say.

He flinched as Beel made his way over to him, and wrapped his arms firmly around his older brother. Lucifer's eyes widened and he struggled to speak, overwhelmed with emotion as all of his brothers walked over to embrace each other in a group hug. You watched from the bed smiling, and Mammon shot you a playful glare. "Get your ass over here...You're apart of this too." You didn't try to make the tears stop as you made your way over to the demons you loved so much, wrapping your arms firmly around them.


	9. First Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally teach you how to swim. And how to excel in dodge-ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you so much for your kind comments and kudos ! I had a lot of fun writing this scenario, and I feel super proud of the results ;w;

You inhale deeply through your nose as you approached the pool. Asmo and Mammon had outfitted you in every piece of inflatable swim gear they could attach to you. You felt like you were going to be playing in the snow rather than water with how heavy you felt. Lucifer huffed irritably as he started to pull off a few pieces until you were left with some arm floaties and an inner tube. "Are you trying to drown them again?" His voice was sharp and Asmo scratched the back of his head. "Better safe than sorry!"

You made your way down the pool steps and into the shallow end, flanked by all the brothers. Beel swam out a little ways in front of you, beaming as he held out his hand. "Remember how I showed you how to float and kick your legs? Try it here. Don't be scared, we're all with you!" His voice was bright and a new courage made its way into your heart.

You swam out from the shallow end and back in, each time a little bit farther out with each brother. They all cheered you on and encouraged you, and soon you felt comfortable enough to ditch your floaties and swim freely. You learned to cooperate with the water instead of fight it, and you relished in the way it carried your form. Your movements felt smooth and languid, and even Asmo envied how you moved in the water.

"Hey! How about a lil' dodgeball! That'll really get ya' swmming!" Mammon called out to you and grinned back at him "Oh you're on!" Lucifer announced he'd be splitting the teams, forcing Mammon, Satan, Asmo, and Levi on one side, and you Beel, Belphie, and himself on the other. "Hey! Trade Beel with me, this isn't fair at all!" Mammon yelled angrily, only to be silenced with a ball to the face. The game had begun. The boys had all ignored you and aimed for each other instead, and you focused on keeping your head above the water. The speed of their movements churned the water into waves but you were no longer a stranger to it, and instead enjoyed being tossed around. 

There were no out's, as the brothers only focused on hitting each other as hard they demonly could. You could've sworn you saw bruises but they healed so fast to the point you didn't believe yourself. You were going to ask if it hurt or not but before you could open your mouth, a speeding ball hit you square in the face. The sound of the impact reverberated around the pool to the point where they all stopped, looking horrified at your direction. 

The ball peeled off your face and you cried with laughter, your face stinging. You looked over at your teammates, and your smile faltered as Lucifer's energy leaked out into the air. A dangerously sly grin crept onto his face, and the brothers on the opposite side froze in fear. This was going to be a messy match.


End file.
